Thanks For Keeping Me In The Friendzone
by brogentheli0n
Summary: ONESHOT. How do you surprise your aromantic best friend on Valentine's Day? Well, luckily enough for Jax, he knew Madison inside-out. Jax/OC


**Thanks For Keeping Me In The Friendzone**

_by: brogentheli0n_

**Summary: **How do you surprise your aromantic best friend on Valentine's Day? Well, luckily enough for Jax, he knew Madison inside-out.

* * *

Something kept tickling my nose.

I swatted at it and tried to go back to sleep.

Yet, it still persisted. I fussed, trying to swat at it again. But, it wasn't a fly or a strand of hair from my bangs when I discovered it had a voice. _"Madison... wake up." _

I groaned, ignoring the man that dared to call himself my best friend and wake me up on my day off. I kept my eyes closed, hoping he'd leave. I was too tired to listen to anything he had to say. "Ugh... go away, Jax..."

Sadly, I should've known better that he wasn't going to budge. "Nope, not until you open your eyes."

Something was off. For starters, he never stopped working; should be with the club or at the shop. Jax didn't get a day off like I did. Secondly, it was Valentine's Day and he was visiting me of all people. Romance wasn't my thing so I had no reason to be up, but he _did _have a reason to be with Tara. So I just had to ask him one thing. "What're you doing here, Jax?"

"It's Valentine's Day." he stated the obvious.

"Yes, hence why I'm happily sleeping alone and not celebrating." I told him.

"I got you something."

I pulled the blanket over my head. "You shouldn't have; I mean really, you _shouldn't _have. Jax, you know I'm not the romantic type."

"I know that, Mads. But, I didn't do it for the romance at all." Jax stated, standing up and yanking the covers off of me. "After all, that would be so inappropriate. Wouldn't you agree?"

I groaned louder, scrunching up at the feeling of the air embracing my vulnerable skin. "Ughhh! Yes, I do. So we go through all the trouble? Isn't Tara suppose to be your valentine?"

"Yes, but you're a special kind of valentine." Jax proceeded to then grab my ankles and pull me out of bed. "Now get your ass up!"

I screamed as soon as I felt myself being ripped backwards out of my bed and landing on my ass on the floor. The bastard got his wish. I was now awake. "God... what was so important that you literally forced me to get up?"

I climbed onto my feet and stared at him annoyed and tired. The smirking fool didn't say a word. I rolled my eyes. I was growing tired of these games. "Jax, did you just get me up to fuck with me?"

"Check your nightstand." he hinted.

I locked my attention on it and saw a boquet of yellow roses sitting in a vase. I couldn't help but scoff and chuckle at them. "Yellow roses... friendship. Clever."

"Oh, but that's not all." Jax revealed. "I bought breakfast too."

I blinked a couple times, confused. "But I'm not hungry...?"

"Are you sure?" he grinned.

I huffed. I began to make my way over to the door when I said. "You're a pest, y'know that right?"

"Just go check it out, grumpy!"

I stepped out of my bedroom expecting something like a simple bag of McDonalds or a box of pizza waiting for me. However, I was close because sitting on the table was the most non-romantic treat to go with a boquet of yellow roses; a box of doughnuts in replacement for a normal box of chocolates. But what really caught my attention and made me start cheesing wasn't the doughnuts; but over thirty or forty purple balloons in my kitchen _alone. _The print on them wasn't _Happy Valentine's Day _or _Be My Valentine _but in white letters it said: _Thanks For Keeping Me In The Friendzone. _I was at a loss for words. It was so silly, but I thought it was just incredible. In his own ridiculous way, of course.

Jax stepped out with me to admire at his own work. "Eh, not bad, huh?"

"I'm pretty certain they don't sell these kind of balloons in the store." I grinned. "Where'd you get them?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy." Jax joked. "Just didn't want you to feel left out on Valentine's Day."

I hugged him. "Thanks Jax. Especially for not making it all gross and mushy and shit."

He chuckled. "No problem."


End file.
